


Not Too Tired For You

by DelilahMcMuffin



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Refractory Period? What’s that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: While he appreciated the networking opportunities and connections in nearby communities that these small business conferences provided, he hated going to them. Not because they weren’t interesting or useful. But they meant a significant amount of time spent away from the store, his own bed, and David.OrIts late. Patrick is horny. David is a sleepyhead. Sexy times ensue.





	Not Too Tired For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that was requested by my local barkeep and is for all the thirsty patrons of the Rosebud.
> 
> It is literally nothing but smut. There is the barest _hint_ of a storyline here, only for necessity’s sake. 
> 
> No beta... I’m sure there are oodles of mistakes. But I mean really... it’s porn so... 🤷🏻
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Patrick trudged tiredly up the stairs to his apartment. He’d had such a long day, at the end of a very long week. All he wanted was to collapse into bed and sleep for the next year. 

While he appreciated the networking opportunities and connections in nearby communities that these small business conferences provided, he hated going to them. Not because they weren’t interesting or useful. But they meant a significant amount of time spent away from the store, his own bed, and David. 

Ugh. Never mind sleeping for a year. What Patrick really wanted right now was his boyfriend. He had been away from home for a week. He was tired and irritable and he wanted to see David, to hear him whine about how hard done by he felt being left to mind the store on his own, listen to him joyfully fill Patrick in on local gossip. But mostly he just wanted David to hold him, kiss him, love him. 

But that would have to wait for tomorrow. David had probably been asleep for hours by now and would not appreciate being woken by an errant text at this time of night. And he knew that if David was unhappy, he would be sure to make Alexis unhappy, and Patrick would get an earful about it from the two of them tomorrow.

He put his key in the lock and turned it, pushing open the door. Flicking on the lights, Patrick dropped his suitcase on the floor and kicked off his shoes. He shrugged out of his coat and began unbuttoning his shirt, deciding that a shower was in order before bed. 

He turned on the bathroom light and froze. On the counter sat David’s toiletries bag. Backing out of the room, Patrick cast a quick glance at his bed and for the first time, noticed the David-sized lump under the duvet. 

A mile-wide smile split Patrick’s face. He flicked off the bathroom light and crept toward the bed, removing his clothes in the process and sliding naked between the crisp, smooth sheets and the duvet. His hand sought out the warm body beside him. 

David was sleeping on his side, back facing Patrick. Laying down, Patrick inched up behind him, letting his hand come to rest on David’s hip and pressing his lips to the back of his neck, inhaling deeply. God, how did he always smell so good? 

David sighed in his sleep, but didn’t wake. Patrick let his hand slide forward to David’s belly, his fingers slipping under the fabric of his t-shirt and running through the thick, soft hair that trailed down from his belly button. 

Patrick’s mouth found David’s earlobe and he tugged it gently, first with his lips, then with his teeth. Patrick smiled against David’s neck when he heard the soft moan his actions elicited. 

“Hey, Baby,” he whispered against David’s skin. “I missed you.”

David hummed and sighed again, readjusting his head on his pillow, but remained asleep. Patrick let his hand dip beneath the waistband of David’s pyjama bottoms, his fingers gently taking his soft cock in hand, and he began to stroke, slowly but firmly. 

He felt David’s cock twitch and begin to harden. Pressing his naked chest against David’s back, Patrick let his mouth explore the exposed skin of his neck, brushing his lips against David’s stubble and feeling his own dick stirring with desire. 

David let out a long, low groan as Patrick stroked him to full hardness, and he felt his blood surge at the sound. He nibbled at David’s jaw.

“Come on, sleepyhead,” he murmured against David’s unshaven cheek. “Wake up, Baby.”

”Patrick?” David’s voice was deliciously gravelled with sleep, low and rough. His hips bucked involuntarily into Patrick’s fist and he moaned deep in his throat. “Oh my God, Patrick...”

”Hey, beautiful,” Patrick whispered as David turned his head, peering blearily up at him. His lips found David’s, his fist squeezed the base of his cock. “I didn’t expect to find you in my bed tonight. But I’m happy you’re here.”

”I missed you,” David replied simply, his eyes closing and breath catching as Patrick’s hand found its way down to cup his balls. “Mmm... I tried to wait up for you... b-but... oh God... Patrick...”

”I missed you so much, David,” Patrick breathed as he ground his erection against David’s still-clothed backside. “God, you feel so good. Can we take this off please?” His free hand plucked at David’s pyjamas. “I need to feel you. I missed your body, David. I need to touch you.”

In need of no further encouragement, David rolled onto his back and wiggled out of his pyjamas. Patrick lost no time in sliding down his body, lips trailing a string of kisses, and capturing his cock between his lips, moaning at the feeling of David in his mouth.

Patrick swirled his tongue across the tip, savouring the pre-come that had gathered before he slid his tongue down to the base of David’s cock, laving and sucking his way back up the underside and earning a fistful of fingers tugging eagerly at his hair.

”Uhhnn... fuck... oh God...” David groaned as he clutched and pulled at Patrick’s scalp. Patrick’s eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling and he rewarded David by taking his whole length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, pulling back to tease the tip with his tongue, then devouring David again, over and over. “Fffffffuuuuuuuck!” David cried out as he came, hard and fast and hot down Patrick’s throat.

”I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” David murmured breathlessly as he came down from his orgasm... “I came too fast... oh my God... oh my God...”

”It’s okay,” Patrick soothed, rubbing David’s thighs reassuringly. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Crawling up David’s body, Patrick claimed his lips in a searing kiss, his tongue plunging wantonly into David’s mouth. David’s nails scratched and scrabbled at his back and he was sure he would have red marks there tomorrow to show for it. 

“I need to be in you, David,” Patrick managed to get out between increasingly desperate kisses. “Can I?”

”Yes, yes!” David exclaimed, his long legs wrapping around Patrick’s hips, pulling their bodies closer together. “Please, Patrick. I want it... I need you...”

Patrick fumbled around in the drawer of David’s bedside table, blindly searching for the lube they kept there. His fingers closed around the small vial and he flipped the lid open with his thumb. Pushing himself up to his knees, David’s legs falling open in front of him, he poured a generous amount on his fingers and reached down between David’s thighs. 

Without preamble, he delved one finger deep inside David’s hole, eliciting a whimper as David’s back arched and he pressed Patrick’s finger deeper. 

“More,” he breathed, and Patrick quickly acquiesced, inserting another and then another in quick succession. “More!” David demanded, his hips thrusting greedily against Patrick’s fingers.

Patrick withdrew his hand and applied a liberal coating of lube to his cock, poising himself at David’s entrance. He slid in, slowly at first, but David wrapped his legs around him again and he quickly sank the rest of the way in with a wanton moan. 

“God, David... you’re so tight...” he panted, his hands on either side of David’s head as his hips pounded a steady rhythm. “F-feels so good, Baby...”

”Harder...” David begged, thrusting up to match Patrick’s tempo. “God, yes... oh, fuck... so good...”

Patrick wasn’t going to last. David felt too good, too hot, too tight around him. He hooked his arms under David’s knees, changing his angle and aiming for David’s prostate with each thrust. He looked down at David’s face; eyes closed, head tilted back and mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as he came undone around Patrick’s cock, spilling come onto his belly and chest. 

As David convulsed around him, Patrick kept up his pace until he felt his body tremble with the beginnings of his release. He got in a few more thrusts until the coil of heat in his groin snapped and he came hard, calling out David’s name. 

“Ohmygod... Ohmygod, that was amazing, Honey,” David breathed as he ran soothing hands up and down Patrick’s back. “Can we wake up like this every day?”

Patrick chuckled as he carefully withdrew his spent cock, pressing a tender kiss to David’s forehead. “I don’t know about _every_ day,” he said, rolling onto his back and grinning at David. “You wore me out!”

David raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “_I_ wore _you_ out?”

Still laughing, Patrick got out of bed, wetting a washcloth with warm water in the bathroom. He flicked off the overhead lights, returned to the bed and pressed the cloth to David’s battered hole, then wiped the come from his chest. Lastly he wiped his cock clean and tossed the cloth across the room into the hamper.

He settled down under the covers, David’s head resting on his chest. He carded his fingers through David’s thick, lush hair and closed his eyes. 

“I love you, David,” he murmured as sleep began to overtake him. 

“Mmm... love you too,” came David’s sleepy reply. 

Soon David’s breathing evened out, becoming almost mesmerizing and Patrick let himself fall asleep, back in his own bed, fully sated with his boyfriend asleep in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your constructive feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> DMcM


End file.
